Amagai Mochiko
Amagai Mochiko Amagai Mochiko (雨谷 もちこ) is the main protagonist of Meiji☆Academy. She generally prefers to keep to herself, but still enjoys having friends. She's very intelligent, but in terms of magic ability, she's not exactly powerful. She struggles with a lot of confidence issues. General Information Appearance Mochiko is average height for her age. She's a bit chubby by Japanese standards, and no amount of diet or exercise has ever changed that fact. Although she isn't overweight (or even fat) by any stretch, she is still quite insecure. Especially about her lack of a thigh gap and flat stomach. She is quite well-endowed and curvy for her age. It seems puberty hit her like a truck. She has light brown freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her dark brown hair reaches her waist, and she has blunt bangs that reach her eyebrows. Her hair is usually left mostly down, with a portion of it tied into a ponytail with a large red ribbon in the back of her head. She's usually seen wearing the school uniform for the middle school division of Meiji Academy — a Peter Pan collar blouse with a blue ribbon tied around the color. She wears a brown pleated skirts that reaches midway down her thighs, with white thigh highs and black Mary Jane shoes. When she isn't wearing her uniform, she leans towards a more 'comfy and pastel' style. Although it's clear she dresses for comfort, she also makes sure to look presentable and cute. Stuff like overlarge sweaters, pleated skirts, high-waisted jeans, overalls, hair ribbons, and flower crowns are very on par with her Personality Mochiko is rather introverted. She enjoys the idea of having friends, but a lot of people are difficult to spend time with. It causes her to feel completely drained of energy and she'll need to spend time to "recharge", so to speak. She previously worried that this would prevent her from being able to make long-lasting friendships, but realized that there are certain people she can spend time with without making her want to crawl under the blankets and not interact with other people for days or weeks. She's also intelligent. She always does well on schoolwork and written exams, but when it comes to actual doing magic... well, she isn't bad at it. She's actually quite good at certain things. It takes her a little longer to get the hang of certain spells though, so she's usually behind her classmates and has to work hard to catch up. This makes her extremely frustrated and annoyed at herself. She's a very kind person. If she sees someone having trouble with something, she's always the first person to offer some help. She has the tendency to put up with people treating her badly without complaint. She isn't really a push-over, as she's fully capable of telling someone to shut the hell up, but she also really hates conflict and would rather avoid escalating things. She struggles a lot with low self-esteem and body issues. She wants to talk about it, but doesn't really know how without coming across as annoying. She also doesn't like seeming vulnerable. So, she talks about it in a way that makes it seem less serious than it is: by making jokes. She has an alarmingly self-deprecating sense of humor. It's actually really concerning once you pay attention to the things she's joking about. Family Relationships Amagai Hanako (雨谷 花子) is Mochiko's mother, and only family member. She's very kind, but won't hesitate to make anyone who dares hurt her daughter suffer. She's a very protective woman. She owns a bakery, and enjoys cheesy romance films Friendships Densetsu Akame (伝説 あかめ) I read something online that says "introverts don't make friends, they get adopted by extroverts", and that basically sums up their friendship. Akame got roomed with Mochiko, and simply decided to become this girl's best friend. They're polar opposites, which can lead to some disagreements, but their friendship holds strong throughout. Inoue Kohaku (井上 琥珀) Kohaku is Mochiko's other roommate. Akame basically decided to be her friend too, which lead to all three of them becoming extremely close. She's usually the peacemaker in the group. Well, unless she's pissed... she can get surprisingly violent. Fortunately, it's difficult to make her mad. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters